The Ultamite Second Half
by paigeanne
Summary: Vlad finished his story. Danny couldn’t believe what he had just heard, “And my human self? What happened to him?” A footstep came from behind, Vlad’s eyes rose to the man behind Danny. ONESHOT, LONG


Vlad finished his story. Danny couldn't believe what he had just heard, "And my human self? What happened to him?" A footstep came from behind, Vlad's eyes rose to the man behind Danny. 

"He's still around." Danny turned his head. "Of all the faces I missed good ol' Danny Phantom's is the one I miss the most." The older human Danny was not as built as the evil ghost Danny, his hair was longer and in a ponytail, and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and sea foam green gloves and boots similar to the one Danny's parents wore. Sam's emblem, now red, was on the center of his chest, the specter deflector rested on his hips, and he had a beard, which oddly enough reminded Danny of Mr. Lancer.

"You're me?" Danny asked.

The older version nodded. "Yes, although I do go by Daniel now. But I am more or less you."

"Then why did Clockwork try to destroy me?" Danny wondered.

Vlad spoke. "Who?

"Clockwork is the master of time. He says I grow up to be evil, but this me is good." Danny paused. "You are good, right?"

"Yes. Perhaps he could not find me, I adjusted the specter deflector to act as a cloaking device as well." Daniel pointed out a button on the belt. "I've been in hiding for eight years, trying to right the wrong I made."

"Eight years?" Hadn't clockwork and the evil Danny said ten years passed?

"After Dan Phantom destroyed my laboratory Daniel was gravely injured. He was in a coma for two years, once he awoke, he went to work like mad."

Daniel agreed, "In my slumber I was able to see all the terrible things my evil half had done. I knew that I had to find a way to fight back, I tried to establish a resistance but there were no takers. Everyone was too afraid."

"And Vlad?"

"Too old, worn and heartbroken." Vlad answered. "If it's anything, the past ten years have shown me what a fool I was, constantly coveting after Maddie... I even got a cat."

"Twelve cats." Daniel corrected flatly.

"That would explain the smell..." Danny commented. He looked at the litter box under the desk and spotted the ghost gauntlets. "I think I have an idea..."

* * *

"DANNY" Jazz shouted. "We need to talk- Now!" She entered Danny's room without knocking and paused. Sam, Tucker, Danny, and several scattered opened books lay on the floor.

"Can it wait, we're studying." Danny said angrily.

"Studying?" Jazz glanced at his desk; the CAT answers were nowhere in sight. "Okay, but when you're done, we need to talk." The sternness in the older siblings voice returned.

Once Jazz left, Sam and Tucker turned into Dan and melded into Danny. "Still nosey as ever..." As he stood, he contemplated, "My old room, my old sister, old friends, old town." He looked at his reflection in the window. "My old face, my old life..." Looking outside, he saw Sam running down the street. Danny phased through the floor and opened the door before Sam could talk. "I'm walking Sam and Tucker home!"

Sam blinked. "Tucker?"

"Don't forget we need to talk!" Jazz replied from the kitchen.

Danny grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her down the block. "What were you doing there!"

Sam took her wrist back. "That hurt!" She rubbed her wrist. "Look, I know I said I didn't care if you cheated, I'm not you're mom, it's you're choice..."

"The point Sam." Danny groaned.

Sam looked Danny in the eye. "The truth is that I do care. A lot." She looked down. "I just want for you to be happy, because when you're happy... I'm happy."

Sam blushed. "You loved me..." He whispered.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Just do the right thing, like you always do."

Sam left and Danny stood on the sidewalk for a while. His eyes were downcast, a melancholy expression on his face. He scowled. "You're almost making this hard for me Sam. Almost."

Danny returned to his home, Jazz was waiting for him in his room. "I know Danny."

* * *

"We take out the medallion, Daniel goes back with you into the past to stop yourself from cheating and the future is then saved?" Vlad verified.

"Right." Danny confirmed. "I'm guessing the specter deflector can keep Dan from seeing Daniel and he can do sneak attacks with his and mom and dad's inventions."

Vlad balled the gauntlets. "Or I could destroy you now. Bet you didn't think of that."

"Vlad! Don't!" Daniel cried.

"You're call Daniel, save the present now or risk it with him!" Several minutes passed and Daniel made his choice. Danny screamed.

* * *

Danny came into the classroom wearing a sweatshirt, which was odd since the weather had been warmer. Sam took no notice and smiled at him, hoping to remind him of the conversation they shared the night before. He smiled back, only his was more... Sinister. When he returned home the pervious night Jazz told Danny she knew everything, the test, being half ghost... That didn't stop Dan from knocking her out.

If he was correct, and he was sure he was, Jazz would be asleep until well into the afternoon, giving Danny time to cheat on the test, get caught, cause the Nasty Burger to explode and kill off Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Mr. Lancer, thus keeping the future in tact. He sped through the test, the answers written on his arm. Mr. Lancer noticed Danny's sweater sleeve rolled up. "Good." Sam and Tucker took notice as well. "The more the merrier."

Danny finished and put his answers on the desk. He rolled down the sleeve in front of Mr. Lancer, giving the teacher a chance to see that there was indeed writing on his arm. Danny left and Mr. Lancer sighed. He took out his cell phone and went to speed dial.

CONNECTING SPEED DIAL #2- MADDIE AND JACK FENTON

* * *

The Fenton assault vehicle pulled in front of the Nasty Burger. Maddie looked at Danny. "Mr. Lancer sounded urgent on the phone, Danny, do you know what this is about?"

"Did you do something wrong?" His father asked dangerously.

Danny got out of the RV and closed the door. "Not yet." He said to himself.

"Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton, Danny. This is the Nasty Burger. This is what happen to people when they fail... Or when they cheat." Mr. Lancer glared at Danny.

"Danny, is this true?" Maddie gasped.

An angry cry interrupted Danny's answer. "DANIEL FENTON! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sam was marching angrily toward the group, Tucker holding onto her, trying to drag her back.

"Sam, please, I beg of you! Please!" Sam ignored Tucker and took Danny by the collar of his shirt and held him up against the Nasty Burger wall. She growled and Danny stayed perfectly calm.

"Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley, I highly doubt that this is the time to get in the middle of a parent-teacher conference. Or use violence." Mr. Lancer warned.

"Sam what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong, oh, I'll tell you what's wrong!" Sam moved her head dangerously close to Danny's. "Jazz should have been an only child, but no, DANNY was born into this world and he blew his chance at life!"

"Sam, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were angry." Danny said coyly.

Tucker arched an eyebrow. "Dude, if you're flirting with Sam, now is so not the time."

"Would someone," Mr. Lancer raised his voice, "care to explain what in The Bonesetters Daughter is going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Jazz stepped forward with several anti-ghost weapons. "That is not Danny!"

Danny frowned and kicked Sam from where he was pinned. She fell back, grabbing her stomach. Tucker helped her up and they both watched as Danny laughed while two rings formed around his abdomen, when the separated, Dan Phantom was left standing. "Jazz, up so soon?"

Jack and Maddie took out ectoplasmic Fenton guns. "Where is our son!"

"What have you done with our boy!" Maddie cried.

Dan laughed again. "Fools, I am your boy!" He settled each of his hands on Jack and Maddie's shoulders, holding them at arms length. "Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom? You would think the worlds greatest ghost hunters would notice that their own son was half ghost! Jazz did." He smirked at his sister.

"She did!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed.

Mr. Lancer opened his mouth to speak. He closed it and attempted again, bringing up his hand to gesture with when he stopped once more. He shook his head, whatever he was about to say would probably not help the situation at all or make anyone less confused. Dan chained Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer to the condiments vat. Jazz attempted to attack with a Fenton ghost gun but was stopped. Ectoplasmic duct tape was put over the hostages mouths to keep them from screaming.

"That," he said "was almost too easy."

"Then by all means, let me make it a little more difficult for you!" Danny Phantom came flying from the sky and crashed into Dan. The two began to fight, Danny doing all in his power to keep Dan from looking at the condiments vat.

Daniel lurked in from the corner, a large burlap sack in his hands. "Don't worry, I'll get you guys out of there." Mr. Lancers eyes widened. "...You're not gonna give me detention for time travel, are you?" Daniel dug around the sack. "Fenton bat, Fenton bat, Fenton fisher, Fenton bazooka, Fenton screwdriver, Fenton bat, Fenton cookies, Fenton monkeywrench... Aha! Fenton hedge clippers!" Daniel tried to break the chains to no avail. He glanced behind to see Dan start to tire out Danny. He dug around again. "Where the heck is the Fenton chainsaw/jackhammer!" A muffled reply came from Jack. "Yeah, it is as cool as it sounds."

Another crash was heard from the battle. Daniel glared at his evil half and grabbed all six Fenton bats. "I'm gotta help Danny." He looked at his family, friends and old teacher. "I'll be back." He took off then came running back. "But just in case..." He kissed Sam on the cheek then took off... Again.

Danny saw Daniel jogging to the two and punched Dan Daniels direction. "Batter up!" Daniel swung and hit Dan's head, causing his neck to twist to the right. Danny flew off to his family. "Good luck!"

Daniel took off the specter deflector and put it around Dan's waist. "Miss me?"

Dan screamed, and with much effort was able to remove the belt. "Not really." Dan made a move to attack when Daniel sprayed Fenton hot sauce in Dan's eyes..

"And Mom told Dad that was a bad idea." Daniel joked.

Dan's eyes were more bloodshot, his scowl greater. Dan got several good hits before Daniel was shortly pinned to the ground. "Why did you come back? So desperate to see your family die for a second time?"

Daniel kneed Dan in the groin, and in the evil phantoms moment of pain was able to roll on top. "Why do you still wear Sam's emblem? No human emotion, remember? Or was the operation a failure, do you still have some human left in you?"

Dan kicked Daniel over him. Dan walked to his human half. "That, is none of your business."

"We cared for her and you know it, you still do!" Daniel stood up. "That's why I kept her emblem, that's why I kept her pony tail holder, that's why I am here; to save the one's I love! And maybe Mr. Lancer!"

Dan punched Daniel. "You don't deserve her! You aren't man enough!"

"You're not human enough!" Replied Daniel, striking back. "It figures you'd still care about her, you're fused with Plasmias and the whole world knows he was OCD over mom!"

As they fought Danny tried to phase his family through the chains. "No use, phasing isn't working!" He looked at Mr. Lancer. "Err... I guess this explains my periodic absences." Daniel landed next to Danny.

"Any luck?"

"No, I can't get them through. Where's the Fenton chainsaw/jackhammer?"

"Not here."

"Fenton sledgehammer?"

"Gone."

"Fenton cookies?"

"The Fenton cookies?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, if we fatten them up the chains might break." Jazz groaned. Sam was screaming and motioning her head behind the two Danny's. They blinked and she made a sarcastic remark. It was muffled, but it was a muffled sarcastically.

Dan picked up Daniel and Danny. "Now to finish what should have been done ten years ago!" Dan knocked Daniel and Danny's heads together, causing them to pass out. He set Daniel down by the captives feet and hoisted Danny, now out of his ghost form, over his shoulder. "And you get your wish, Daniel Fenton, to die the day your family did." Daniel glanced at Sam. "Oh, why on earth not? If not now, when?" He took the ecto duct tape off of Sam's mouth and gave her a long, most likely French, kiss. The condiments vat beeped. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have my dear." He put the ecto tape back on Sam and walked off.

00:30 sec

Daniel groggily reached for the Fenton Thermos and attempted to stand. "Not again, never again..."

00: 23 sec

Daniel sucked Dan into the Fenton thermos and caught Danny before he could be stuck with his evil self.

00: 10 sec

He stood and grabbed Sam's shoulder.

00:07 sec

His eyes glew green

00:05 sec

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

00:03 sec  
00:02 sec

Everyone became intangible.

00:01 sec  
00:00 sec

Boom.

* * *

"Hey! That stung!" Danny complained.

Maddie held the cotton ball on Danny's cut. "It serves you right. Half ghost and you didn't tell us!" She sighed angrily. "Danny, were you afraid we wouldn't love you anymore?"

"No, I was afraid SOMEONE would invent the Fenton Scalpel." Danny glanced at his father.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Pfsh, I already invented that!"

"My point exactly."

"Mrs. Fenton..." Sam began. "It's my fault Danny's half ghost, I urged him to go into the Fenton portal and turn it on... Twice."

"Twice?" Jack and Maddie replied.

"Err, never mind." Sam smiled nervously.

Maddie stroked her sons cheek. "Danny, you can come to us about anything! Whether it's trouble at school, or being part paranormal creature we will love you no matter what."

"I know." Danny replied a bit sadly. "I just... I guess I just wasn't ready to tell you. I mean, would you let me go off and skip class, sneak out of the house and risk my neck to fight ghosts."

Jack hugged Danny. "Of course we would!"

"Jack!" Maddie hissed. "Not helping!"

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Danny hugged his parents.

"You're still grounded." Danny rolled his eyes. It figured.

Daniel Phantom appeared in the center of the room. "The cops report says no one was injured, and they don't suspect it's ghost related."

"Good." Tucker said, relieved. "Hey, if you got your powers back, does that mean the future is safe?"

"I'm not sure, I've never dealt with time travel before." Daniel sighed.

"You do realize that Vl... Cheese head is probably evil again." Danny mentioned. Daniel nodded in understanding.

"I'd rather fight him then me, with all the Danny's I was starting to get a headache." Daniel held his forehead. "Whenever you're ready to send me back Danny."

"Do you have to go?" Sam asked blushing. "I mean, think of all the good you could do here, and the future might not even be safe!"

"Safe or not, right or wrong, I'm going to where I belong to make everything safe and right. Goodbye Tucker, Mom, Dad... Sam. You have no idea how great it was to see you all..." Daniel glanced at Mr. Lancer. "Even you Mr. Lancer."

Mr. Lancer smiled. "Word. Nice beard by the way."

Daniel rubbed his chin. "I should probably shave when I get back..." Danny made is arm intangible and grabbed the time medallion. "Take good care of Sam, she's very special." Danny blushed.

Daniel disappeared. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Sam asked.

"I think Danny should start worrying about himself, there is still the matter of the CAT test..."

Danny sighed, readying himself for an explanation, several lectures and a long grounding sentence.

* * *

"I can't believe Mr. Lancer's going to start covering for you." Said Sam.

"I can't believe Dan marked all of the answers off by one and I get to take the re-test." Danny said.

"I can't believe both future Danny's kissed Sam." Tucker was elbowed by Sam. "Ow!"

"What!" Danny shrieked.

Sam pointed to her cheek. "It was only on the cheek!"

"Yeah, the first time. If I recall correctly, and I do, didn't tall, dark and green skin french kiss you?" Tucker was elbowed again, this time by Danny.

"Tucker, just shut up!" Both yelled, blushing and embarrassed.

Jazz walked by Danny, Sam and Tucker. "I'll see you guys later, I gotta go talk to Jazz." He ran after his sister. "Jazz!"

"Yes Danny?" Jazz turned to her brother.

"How long have you known?"

"The test?"

"The... Host-ga" Danny glanced at the several students walking by.

Jazz sighed. "Since the specter. Look, it's your secret, I wanted you to come to me first."

Danny smiled and hugged Jazz. "Thanks sis."

"Don't think this gets you off the hook. I'm still going to be nosy and over protective!"

Danny nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, BEWARE!" Danny and Jazz looked to the side. They blinked and the box ghost stayed floating. "You are not going to run in fear?"

Jazz pointed at the Box Ghost. "No, but you are." Danny's eyes glew green and he changed into Danny Phantom. The Box Ghost screamed and flew off, Danny chasing after him. "This, I could get used too."

* * *

Butch Hartman pointed to the screen. "That's no what's supposed to happen!"

"I like this version better." Clockwork replied, eating popcorn.

"But you barely get to talk! There are three Danny's and everyone knows!"

"I have a sore throat, you're providing fan service and Valerie still doesn't know."

Butch pouted and slumped in his seat. "Can I have some popcorn?"

"Back off, this is mine!" Clockwork hit Butch with his staff.

* * *

Butch's staff arched their eyebrows. "Yeah, okay, I'll take that part out."

* * *

The end.  
Danny Phantom is copywrited to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. -Disclaimer 


End file.
